Want a Kiss?
by Akatsuki Child
Summary: Percy claims it's the Christmas spirit. The girls don't agree with him. Christmas fic. Percabeth fluff.


**This is something I whipped up really quick. I guess this will be my Christmas fic unless I think up something by Saturday...**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO!****

* * *

**

**Want a Kiss?**

"Hello, ladies. Would you like a kiss?"

A giggle. "Okay, Percy."

Percy smirked. He loved this time of year because everyone was so gullible, high and drunk off of the Christmas spirit. They believed almost everything and took everything he said so seriously. However, he just smiled and said, "Alright. Close your eyes."

The two girls obliged, sly smiles adorning their faces as they closed their eyes. Percy continued to smile mischievously as he slipped his hands into his pockets. He leaned in close to them, his breath washing softly over their faces. The girls shivered and grinned in anticipation. Percy took a deep breath and placed his hands in theirs for a second before pulling back with a huge victorious grin on his face.

The girls blinked their eyes open in confusion. Their smiles slowly fell off their faces as they looked down into their hands.

Kisses. Chocolate kisses.

They groaned, stomping away and muttering, "Dammit, Percy…"

Percy laughed and walked away towards his locker. There he found his best friend Annabeth Chase.

"Hey there, Wise Girl!" Percy crowed. He himself was obviously feeling the Christmas high.

Annabeth smiled. "Hey Percy. Hyper much?"

"Nope. Just having a fun day…" he smirked, his eyes glinting down at her. "Say…would you like a kiss?"

Annabeth blinked and raised a brow. "Um, no."

Percy grinned and held up the little chocolate. He dangled it in front of her. "Are you sure?"

She couldn't believe how immature and idiotic he was. She snatched the chocolate from him and unwrapped it, muttering, "You are such a dumbass."

She turned and walked away without saying a farewell. Percy just chuckled and turned down the hall to assault his next victim.

"Hey, Thalia!" he called, jogging down the hallway. "Want a kiss?"

By the end of the day, everyone pretty much knew about Percy's ruse. Whenever he called his infamous calling, girls just rolled their eyes and robbed him of the chocolate before stomping away angrily. It was no secret that Percy was a Grade A hottie. However, (unfortunately? Fortunately?) he wasn't a man-whore, so he wasn't likely to go around kissing a different girl every hour. But they could hope…

"Ladies—"

"No Percy. Go away."

"But I was just asking if you wanted a kiss!"

"Give us the damn chocolate and go away."

Percy grinned. "Just trying to spread the cheer," he mumbled, handing them their chocolate. They just rolled their eyes and stomped away. Percy smirked behind their backs, toting along his bag of delicious mini chocolates.

By the time it was ready to go home, everyone pretty much ignored him and his scam. If anything, the girls were pissed at him, except for Annabeth, who found the whole situation rather hilarious. It was amusing to see all these girls furious with him. She never realized just how popular he was.

"So, kiss any girls today?" she asked as they met up at their lockers.

"Nope," Percy replied, shrugging into his coat. "But I only have two kisses left."

"That's too bad."

"Yeah…" He unwrapped one and shoved it in his mouth. Annabeth rolled her eyes at his greediness.

"So are you going to stay for Christmas break?" This was their last day of school, after all, and she wanted to see if this was the last time they'd see each other until the New Year.

"Nope," Percy replied, rocking back on his heels. "My mom and I are going to our cabin. So I won't see you until next year…"

Annabeth found herself slightly depressed at this, but she straightened up and smiled at Percy. "Well then," she said, "I'll see you next year."

She was about to walk away, but he stopped her. "I was going to ask you if you wanted a kiss…?" Percy suddenly asked, smirking.

Annabeth smiled and rolled her eyes, closing them. "Sure," she mumbled, holding her hand out.

Percy leaned forward. He grinned as he closed his eyes and placed his lips on hers. Annabeth froze, the feel of his lips unexpected. She opened her eyes wide in shock. She felt the spark there and felt herself melting. But then, as soon as his lips were on hers, they were gone, replaced with his brilliant white smile, reserved only for her.

Placing the chocolate on her hand, he smiled. "Merry Christmas, Annabeth."

* * *

**Just a short little, fluffy fic :) Haven't written anything in a while so I thought something like this (especially Percabeth) would be a bit...refreshing. Anyways, I enjoyed this idea, and maybe I'll expand it. Thanks for reading and review please! Merry Christmas!**

**-Akatsuki Child**


End file.
